


Self Care

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, but it's beetlejuice, humor and language wise i mean, i mean it's a little bit crude, nothing too serious, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: I was doing a face mask and watching Beetlejuice, and this came about! I had originally intended for this to be about Musical!Beetlejuice, but you can imagine any form of our favorite demon that you'd like. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Self Care

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a face mask and watching Beetlejuice, and this came about! I had originally intended for this to be about Musical!Beetlejuice, but you can imagine any form of our favorite demon that you'd like. Hope you enjoy!

_**"Baaaaaabes!"** _

"Whaaaaaat?"

"How much longer?"

You laughed brightly, not looking up from your phone. "I need to keep the mask on for 5 more minutes, then I'll come lay down, ok?"

You heard the bed creak and turned to see the bathroom door open. Beetlejuice's familiar green hair poked around the frame.

"What kind of mask do you -"

You had to stop yourself from laughing at the look on his face, but you did give him an amused smirk as his hair slowly turned a lovely shade of gold.

"A face mask, BJ. What, they don't have an Undead Lush in the Netherworld?"

He hopped up on the counter ~~he likes to be tall~~ and inspected your face closely. "It looks like the end of your money shot audition tape."

You shook your head and tried to bite back a smile. "If you weren't already dead..."

He grinned as he shifted onto his knees and poked at the edges of the mask. "It _feels_ like your money shot audition tape."

You rolled your eyes and leaned away from him as you peeled it off. "As per usual, I'm ignoring that and changing the subject; feel how smooth my skin is now!"

You reached for his hand, and he only hesitated for a second before he let you bring his fingers to your cheek.

"Whoa...that cum rag did _this_?"

You laughed and rolled your eyes, nodding. "Yeah, it did. Do you want to do one too?"

He wrinkled his nose, but shrugged. "It can't kill me."

You clapped excitedly, already pulling another mask out of its wrapping and unfolding it. "So it'll feel a little cold and a little slimy at first -"

"That's what he said," BJ interjected.

"But after a few minutes your face is going to feel amazing."

"That is _also_ what he - _**AAAHHH!!!**_ " He cried out as you laid the mask over his face, his hair turning electric green with a single white stripe down the middle. "You said it would only be _a little_ cold, and _a little_ slimy!"

~

Beetlejuice whined and complained the entire 15 minutes the mask was on him, and when you slid it off he shuddered. "I am _never_ letting you put anything on my face that isn't attached to you again, babes."

You giggled softly and gently patted his face dry. "Whine all you want, BJ, but your skin is absolutely glowing."

You stepped back as he slid off the counter and turned to face his reflection. 

You wrapped your arms around his waist and put your chin on his shoulder, watching as his hair returned to its normal hue.

He ran his fingers slowly across his skin, looking impressed. "This feels...not awful," he said carefully.

You laughed and kissed cheek. "I'll take it," you said triumphantly. 

He scowled, but you knew there was no malice behind it, as he immediately took your hand and dragged you to the bed.

He plopped onto it, pulling you down onto his chest. 

After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "Can we do this again next weekend?"

You giggled and nuzzled against his chest. "Of course, Beej," you sighed happily. "Anything you want."

He laughed, and looked down at you. "Anything?"

You leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw. "Anything."

Beetlejuice knew what color his hair should've been right now; a brilliant magenta. But all he saw in his reflection was a powder pink. And that's when he knew, that he had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> The color changing hair idea was one that I got from this post on Tumblr: https://juicy-beetles.tumblr.com/post/187667374909/hey-i-made-some-beetlejuice-emojis-that-display


End file.
